<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as long as i have you by voidbarchie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021872">as long as i have you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbarchie/pseuds/voidbarchie'>voidbarchie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, barchie i miss barchie, disappointed, i miss barchie, we couldve gotten two months of barchie fake dating and got one day, whoop whoop barchie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbarchie/pseuds/voidbarchie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty and Archie have been through everything together. Sometimes as friends, sometimes as more. But what happens when they have to pretend to date?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Barchie - Relationship, Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as long as i have you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Archie stares at Jughead. “You want us to what?” He asks. The thought of fake dating Betty makes his insides churn. It’s not that he doesn’t like her, or doesn’t like spending time with her — that’s exactly the problem. He’s worried he might like it too much. Kissing her, cuddling against her, holding hands.</p><p>  “Come on Archikins, it can’t be that bad,” Veronica states. “In fact..we should start tomorrow!” She exclaims. Why is she so excited about this? </p><p>  “Well what do we have to do?” Betty dares to glance at archie. </p><p>  “Just be — affectionate.” Veronica says smiling. She looks proud of this. </p><p>  “More than you already are,” Jughead mumbled, holding back a laugh. “I mean, this won’t be that hard. You guys are already best friends. It’ll be like..friends with benefits per-say-”  </p><p>   “Jug that’s not-”</p><p>   “That’s not what friends with benefits means-”</p><p>   “Exactly!” Veronica, Archie, and Betty all say at the same time. Jughead chuckles. </p><p>   “Guys I was just playing around! Although that would be a good way to convince people...” He trails off, looking to all three of his best friends. They’re all looking at him like he’s crazy. Veronica is the one who decides to break the silence.</p><p>   “Okay! Archie! Tomorrow morning you will be picking up Betty from her house and I’ll tell you what you have to do when you get to school. Got it?” </p><p>    The two best friends nod their heads. “Can we at least know what we have to do tomorrow?” Betty pleads. Veronica grins. </p><p>   “Well, I’m gonna have to put my acting skills to the test.” She says blantly.</p><p>   “And us?” Veronica raises her brow in confusion “Are we acting?” Betty explains. Veronica considers something. </p><p>   “No.” She says. And just like that, it’s started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey bitches so basically we could’ve seen barchie fake dating for two months i think? and we didn’t get the scenes so now i’m giving u little stupid scenarios that i know would never happen but a girl can dream anyways!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>